What I meant to say was
by xXKewiXx
Summary: Theres this party see. That Shikamaru can't quite remember, The only thing different here is, Before Ino found Shikamaru. Sasuke found Ino... Cna Shikamaru have his Ino and the detail of the party too? Read, and find out... -Alternate Universe-
1. Bonds are Made of Steel

Author: The Alternate Universe. To _"Can you Repeat that...?" _ What if Ino did accept Sasuke's offer, at the party, before She got Shikamaru's confession... Well, here it is.

* * *

Shikamaru Nara woke up in a daze. From the party last night, he sighed into his arm. He looked around his room and couldn't remember a thing, where'd he been, before he got here, who got him here and where the hell is here...? He sat up and the room spun around, he rubbed his eyes and saw a dark figure, his dad. Shikato Nara. He cursed under is breathe.

"Well Shikamaru..." When Shikamaru's vision finally cleared he saw his dad, sitting in a chair, the chair turned backward. His dad only did that when trying to relate to his son. "What were you thinking? Have you and idea, the slightest hint of how worried your mother was?"  
"Obviously not, Dad." He rolled his eyes, "But. I'm sorry, and I would like to know what happened?"  
"Well, Shikamaru.. We found you passed out, drunk in the deer farm, talking to the fucking fish!!" Shikato sighed heavily and put his head on the chair. "I think I should be asking you what happened?"  
"I would love to tell you...only I don't know." Shikato nodded and got up, pushing the chair under the desk.  
" Well, get ready for school."

Shikamaru nodded, and got up slowly heading to his bathroom.

"Oh... I almost forgot." Shikamaru lead on the door frame. "Your mother is going to be gone for a while, so it's gonna be pretty quite. For two days at least." Shikamaru nodded and went for the shower. He let the warm water hit his skin before he snapped back into his reality. Letting the shampoo flee from is hair and the soap from his skin. The water cleaned what seemed to be caked on dirt and sweat. Whatever happened must have been pretty bad. He sighed. He figured he'd been in there long enough, because his fingers began to wrinkle. He stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around himself. And another to dry his hair. Sighing again, Shikamaru wiped the thick screen of fog on the mirror and saw bruises on is face. Light and swollen bruises. Where did these come from? How the hell did they get here?

"Great..." Shikamaru mumbled to himself, going into his room putting on his black boxers and a black wife beater. He took out a pair of dark green cargo pants, slipping them on. And a black hooded jacket. Slipping into his black shoe. He flopped on his bed and closed his eyes, He thought of the vague but memorable night. confusing, yes I know. He thought of the people there. The gang, and the people that went to his school. The only thing worth holding on to was the sound- The sound of his best friends musical laughter, no. Not Chouji, Ino.

How could it turn out like this, they grew up together, did just about everything together…Only thing she wouldn't…couldn't do, was love him back.

**_He sighed, smacking his forehead. _**

.And a moment later there was a faint tap on his window. He looked over and saw a Angel. Golden hair, a sweet smile. He smiled to himself, no one else but, Ino. "It's open."

She opened the window and jumped in. With a light thud, she walked in front of him. Ino held out her hand and he took it, pulling him up and hugged him. Her scent was sweet, like lavender and cotton. He smiled into her hair, only a few things made Shikamaru full out smile; a silent evening to himself, a relaxing day watching the clouds. Shogi. hanging with the guys, getting high- No sense off feeling, no pain, no anger, no troublesome life to deal with just..._peace of forgetting all of your cares. And Ino._

"Hello Shika." Her voice was sweet, muffled against his chest. She pulled away from him and smiled sweetly at him. "Now, I'm here for our deal Shika." He smiled, the deal was that he got to dress Ino to fit in with his friends, and she got to make him look 'Goth' like Shino or 'Emo' like Sasuke and even 'Punk' like Kiba, one of his good friends.

"Ready?" He grinned at her innocence, how he wanted her, how she wanted to wait. She nodded and pulled out a small bag of make up, all dark colors. Or purples, blacks, blues, greens, reds, And a clear to go under and on top of the polish. They did this every year. Making each other in their own image of how they be if they had created one another. Weird? Yes. Confusing? Very. Their way of showing they loved one another, yes. Their parents were almost certain that they would end up together. And it was about time that they embraced that thought. But if only they could admit it to one another, instead of their Bestfriends. Chouji found it most interesting, being one of their oldest friends and both of their best friends.

Shikamaru pulled out a pair of fishnet stockings and arm warmers. Black cargo pants that had a zipper to turn them into shorts that came right above the knee, and a tight black sweater.

"Shika, I don't think I can wear this." Ino's timid voice sent chills up Shikamaru's spine. "I'll look silly."

"You'll look beautiful. As you always do Ino." She blushed and began to strip, Shikamaru locked the door and picked up the bag of make up and put in on, the eyeliner on heavily as she requested. He sat in the chair and watched. Respectfully of course. AT first Ino use to be nervous to take her clothes off in front of him, she eventually got use to it when he promised her that he wouldn't force her to do anything she didn't want to. GOD! I wish I could rearrange that agreement.

He looked around his dark room as if it wasn't his, a wall was dedicated to his friends, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Naruto and Sasuke- against his will. Ino insisted on it when he and Sakura began dating a couple of weeks ago. When they think of it now, Sasuke and Ino are good friends, and laughs harder when Sakura wishes for what Ino has wit Shikamaru. Even though it's not official yet. But they hope it will be soon. The pictures were from Christmas parties, Birthdays, parties and just from whatever. The other side was a bookcase filed with dictionary's, Ninja books and photo albums. The wall to the left was is dresser and closet he hide his stash in. Along with other things he would never dare bring to light. Then the door, then the wardrobe filled with jackets and his clothes for Ino...actually, a lot of things he kept for Ino.

"Well..." Ino called, snapping Shikamaru out of his daze. "What do you think?" Shikamaru turned his attention to Ino, and is mouth fell open. He looked her up and down, Her hair was still in her bun, The sweater showed off her cleavage and stopped right above her waist. And the cargo pants showed off the curves, her muscular legs and plumped little bottom. And the fishnet shirt she wore under her sweater, and shoes that matched Shikamaru's. The black fishnet glove also complimented the delicate structure of her hands and small wrist. She wore a wristband on both wrist of the Nara symbol.- To show her commitment to him. He smiled, from ear to ear and licked is lips. He motioned his finger for her to come to him.

"Ino, may I kiss you?" She blushed and nodded. The kiss was tender, and passionate. When it was over her stroked her cheek gently. Looking at the time. "Come one, we better get going. He took her clothes and put them in the closet, and got their back packs and headed out of the door. On the way out Shikato smiled at them. The sight of them always made him happy, no matter how unset he maybe. If anyone could get to the bottom of what were left of his feelings-if not by his mothers doing.

"SHIKAMARU!!!" Shikato shouted, snapping Shikamaru from his daze. "Time to go."

"Bye, dad."

"Bye." Shikamaru sighed, and jumped into his car. "Of course...it was only a dream."

_**Shikamaru sighed, thinking of that lingering thought, "hmm, what could have been."**_

* * *

-At School-

He pulled into the school's parking lot and pulled into the empty lot beside Kiba's and Chouji's car. They smiled at him, waving at him, what looked like a dime-bag, and whispered something to one another. Shikamaru couldn't hear it if he tried. Kiba's music was blasting.

"Hey!! Look at the party animal," Kiba teased as he turned off the car. "trying to beat me at my own game, Shika?" Shikamaru shrugged off the comment, and greeted them with their _'cool'_ handshake. They stood there watching the parking lot overflow with kids. Across the parking lot, two rows down were Ino's friends. The only girl "Cool enough" allowed to hang out with them. No one had a problem with Ino, They just had a problem with her boyfriend- _Sasuke_.

Ino skipped over to the guys and smiled. Shikamaru admired her. How gracefully she walked. Her body, how snug it fit in her dark blue skinny leg jeans. How her black knitted sweater complimented her shape. . How the long collar hung showing her necklace. Shikamaru's favorite detail. He bought it for her on their 15th birthday. He wore the other half, How her black eyeliner, worked in her eyes favor. The only thing that made her less acceptable by her group of people was her piercing three in the earlobe, and arrow straight across the cartilage of the right ear, and a spiral arrow going through the left cartilage .

"Hello boys." She smiled, twirling her spiral curls. "How are my favorite stoners?"

Shikamaru pulled Ino close to him, wrapping an arm around her and she nestled closer to him, hand in his pocket. Playing with his stash. Shooting him a angry look, that he avoided at all cost.

"So, guys." Shikamaru started and played wit his tongue ring. "What the fuck happened last night?" Ino sighed at how harsh his words were and what lingered in his pocket. He flashed her a apologetic grin.

"Wild, party." Chouji spat while popping his gum. Kiba nodded.

"Total rager." Kiba smiled, flicking his tongue ring out. "You were smacked. FUCKED UP." Shikamaru sighed and sat on the hood of the car. His face in hand, Ino stood in front of him and put her hands on his forearms comforting him and looked into his eyes. He smiled and patted her hand, leaving it there.

"My dad was hassling me about it this morning" Shikamaru paused staring at Ino, not taking her gaze from the flower bed the were parked in front of. "While I was having a moment, trying to gather my thoughts and shit. Then I had a… _you know_." He gestured to Ino.

"SHIKAMARU" Naruto snapped, walking from the bus stop. To lazy to buy the car he's been begging Jiraya to buy him, He gave him the money. It was just all of the paper work. "How the hell did you get home?"

"Yeah…?" Ino smiled "By the time it was time for me to go home, everyone was sleepy looking. Like almost dead. And you were nowhere to be found. Then we just found you in your backyard. It was kind of cute actually."

Kiba tossed his head back into his booming laughter, with Naruto while Chouji stifled a laugh, and grinned at Shikamaru's red cheeks.

"Ino, how on earth did he look cute?" She smiled and faced Kiba now. Sitting on the car beside Shikamaru readjusted himself to lean on her, arms wrapped around her shoulders twirling her bang.

"Because he was rambling on and on about how the fish yelling about how there was too much water." She giggled "And by the time, we got you upstairs you were screaming at you dad about making me leave, so he let me stay so you wouldn't have a panic attack." They all stared in astonishment at how Ino found the weirdest things cute or interesting. Just like the rest of the girls she hung out with. Very ditzy.. intelligent but, ditzy.

"Wow." They all said in unison. Later the conversation went on and Shikamaru still hasn't gotten his answer about how he got there and what drug he had taken.

"Wait, so you were at my house this morning?" Shikamaru said quickly, biting his tongue. "Damn." Ino nodded and patted his knee. Well, lets go the bell is to ring in **5...4...3...2...1 _RING!!!!!_**

The bell rung for school to begin, and headed into the building. Kiba smiled wildly, he felt powerful when walking down the hallway. How everyone just stared and moved out of the way when ever they were around, like they were afraid of them.

They went to their locker in the "Slums" where all the loners and Goth kids were, the darkness of the school. Ino tried to get the girls to move over there with her, but they were sure that the "Alley" was were they wanted to stay, close to the bathroom, nurses' office and the parking lot doors. The Slum wasn't any different. Well, despite the fact that it was full of weed heads, which is were Shino preferred it. Shikamaru liked the dim lights, Naruto loved he fights down here and the others just stayed with the group. Ino's locker was next to Shikamaru, Chouji, and Naruto to her right. And to her left was Sasuke, Kiba, Shino. Ino was getting her binder, and fixing her hair, leaving her bang in front of her right eye.

Ino hated the way the girls looked at her like she didn't belong there. Not in the Slums, but with Shikamaru, they looked at her like she wasn't good enough. Sure she thought of smoking with the guys but he wouldn't allow it. Ino sighed. _Why is she always staring at me??_

Shikamaru shot her a questionable look, leaning on the locker next to hers. She smiled. "I'm fine..." Ino lied,

"It's _her_ again, isn't it?" By _'her'_ He meant_** Temari**_, one girl that would not leave him _alone_. "I don't want I _her_, I don't care for _her_. I practically hate _her_." And he _did_ in fact hate Temari, she always got him in trouble since she transferred wit her two brothers. She made their life a living hell. Just because she could. "We had that thing once, but I'm telling you my friend, that that is all over. We didn't even fuck. So there's nothing to miss."

"Good. I'd hate to have to hurt _her_." She smiled as she spun around caught a swift of Shikamaru's leftover stench . "Shika, you smell." She pulled out her emergency cologne and sprayed him, twice. "Better. New piercing?"

"Yeah. Four in each ear, of course."  
"Of course." Ino echoed.

"Navel, nipples, tongue… Should I get my nose done?"  
"Maybe…but what about your sinuses?" They laughed.

"Did I miss the punch line already?" Sasuke joked. "Hey honey."  
"Hi." He kissed her softly, smirking at Shikamaru.  
"No, not at all Uchiha." Shikamaru spat, slamming his locker. "It's in your pants."  
Kiba's laugh was booming. "Good one, Shika."  
"Come on guys, be civil." Ino pleaded. Slinging her small purple backpack over her shoulder, and holding her binder and notebook in hand.  
" Well. Ino, it's hard when your childhood friend is still stuck in his childhood." Sasuke chuckled, changing his book in his bag, closing his locker. "Grow up, Nara."  
"Shika…please." Ino whined, giving him that look. That; Please, I know my boyfriend is not your favorite person but please…don't play his game. I'll give you your stash back.  
"…See you in class Ino."

Shino walked down the hallways like a god. From his head to his feet you could tell he ran this place. Black spiky hair with a white streak on the left side, pierced eye brows, lips.- Snake bites. His eyes were dark as night like the eyeliner he wore, hiding the bags under his eyes. He wore a black hood like the rest of the guys, and girls. The clique "The Rookie Nine." It was embarrassing to still be called that, but it was a title that had some cower. His baggy black pants that clung to his legs as he quickened his pace to Kiba.

"Hey," Shino breathed "we need to get to class. Hall swipe is in 5." And they left Shikamaru walked with the guys to class, Geometry with Gai. They walked into the classroom and sat in the back rows. Shikamaru sat in the middle. Chouji to his left Kiba to his right. Naruto on the other side of Chouji, and Shino on the other side of Kiba. They started to write down the stuff on the board and Shikamaru was staring at his nails… Ino had painted them black.

_"Clear coat, Color and clear coat again." Ino smiled, "The shine to perfectly painted nails. Beautiful sight isn't it?"  
"Yeah, you are." Shikamaru teased as Ino caressed his palm, blowing his nails dry._  
**Shikamaru sighed and smacked his head. _Why am I torturing myself…?_**

* * *

"Ino. How did Sakura take it?" Sasuke whispered, walking into the room. Ino shrugged.  
"Not so good. She still isn't speaking to me." Ino sighed and sat in front of Shikamaru. "Why, you know she isn't. Remember last night?"  
"What happened last night?" Shikamaru whispered, playing with her black hat, that Chouji's mom made her as well as the sweater.  
"Ino. must _we_ sit _**here**_?" Sasuke whined. Ino nodded. And turned to the side to answer Shikamaru's question.

"We got in this huge fight, and she tried to hit me." Ino smiled deviously flicking her tongue ring in her mouth. "Yeah. Keyword tried."  
"Did she leave a mark?" Shikamaru asked, finishing his notes.  
"Yeah, right here." Ino showed the pink scratch along her neck, going to her breast. "It burns."  
"I'll handle pinky, okay?" Ino blushed.  
"What are you gonna do Shika?"  
"Well..." Shikamaru looked at Ino, with a eager look and she looked away, he smiled. "You'll see."

"Good Morning Class!!!" Gai shouted walking into the classroom with Neji and Rock Lee trailing behind. He was their mentor after all. "Today we shall learn about the Facts and Calculations of Geometry." The class groaned and Rock Lee shot them a angry look. As if to say;_ "You should be honored to be under is instructions instead of that whack job Anko."_

"Well?" Tenten urged "Facts and Calculation about what?"  
"If you had let me finish," Gai snapped. "Heading, Name, date, class and period. Polygons" The class was boring. Only the faint sound of pencils scratching along the paper, to write the types of polygons. Shikamaru looked up at Ino, who was turned sideways talking Sasuke. She looked so cute when she smiled, the only thing that ruined this picture was Sasuke's hand on her thigh. Blowing her bang carelessly, she glanced over and smiled. Kiba saw it and laughed. Ino looked over confused.

"Yes...?" Ino whispered. Smiling ever so brilliantly

"Nothing. Actually, when are you guys gonna..." Kiba paused, "_you know_?"

"Honestly, Kiba!?" Ino blushed, he nodded. Ino mouthed the word _"NEVER"_

"How can you keep a secret from this face?" Kiba smirked.

"Easy, because you'll tell that face, that face, and that face!!" Ino hissed pointing at Chouji, Shino and Naruto. Kiba laughed.

"Okay, okay. You have a point." Ino smiled and finished her notes and sat back in her chair, waiting until Sakura would begin start to notice her existence, as If they weren't sitting beside each other.

5...4...3...2...1..._"SAKURA!!!" Ino whispered, turned so that her front was facing the back on the chair, laying across the top of the chair. " How long do you plan on ignoring me?"_

_ "Until you drop dead." Sakura spat at Ino, she sighed and giggled. _

_"Don't be childish forehead." Ino cooed "It's…he's just a guy!!"_

_Sakura laughed, turned to Ino, "Yeah. I guy I liked for how long Ino? HOW LONG?!"_

_"You've liked him, as long as I have. Sakura." Ino snapped. Rolling her eyes. "and I'm not arguing about this with you or with anyone else."_

_ ** Ino sighed and smacked her forehead, laying it on the desk. "What could have been…?"** _

_"Hmm, figures." Shikamaru whispered to Chouji,_

_"What was that?" Sasuke snapped, turning his head in Shikamaru's direction._

_ "Only a Uchiha, would be so cruel as to break up a friendship." Shikamaru pointed in Sakura's direction._

_"If she were a good friend. Then she wouldn't have let this come between them." Sasuke smiled. "Besides, I don't blame them."_

_ "What…?" Shikamaru looked at him dumbfounded. _

_"I mean, look at me." Sasuke gestured to himself, how he filled out his navy shirt perfectly, "Who wouldn't be upset if they missed the opportunity to have me?"_

_ "Me." Ino put her hand up, with a look of disgust. "Is that what you think, "All hale the Uchiha?" _

_"No honey, wait.." Ino put up her hand._

_ "Don't 'honey wait' I me." She snapped. "Are you out of your fucking mind?!"_

_"Ino, language." Sasuke spat angrily _

_ "Your not my fucking father…!" Ino's words were hot with venom. "You don't correct me, understand Mr. Jade/Hopeless Romantic?!"_

_ "You don't speak to me like that. I' am the man in this relationship."_

_"Then act like it!!" Ino bit back the tears of frustration "And learn to like my friends. Their not going anywhere." Ino gestured to the back row of stoners._

* * *

The bell rang and Ino, Shino, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Chouji walked into the slums to their lockers.

"Ino, your_ friend_. Is hilarious." Kiba cooed leaning on Sasuke's locker. Ino shrugged and yanked open hers.

"I know, I know. You guys don't like my _'friend'_." Ino smiled, looking into her mirror touching up her black eye shadow and eyeliner. "It's not like the like you guys either...well, except you Naruto... and you Kiba."

"What?" Naruto squatted almost choking on his soda. "He likes us?"

"Yeah. Naruto you guys use to always work with each other, and Kiba he finds you amusing." Ino smiled, slipping into Shikamaru's jacket grabbing the stash out of his pocket, tossing it to Shino. "Smile."

"Naruto, your face…Fix it." Shino barked. And stuffed the drugs into his pocket. "Ino, I'm going to find your boyfriend so…Cover for me…us."

Ino nodded, waving the guys off still fumbling in her locker. Looking herself over in the mirror. "Wait, what?!" but it was too late, they had already left.

"I look ridiculous…" Ino whispered taking out her bun, teasing her hair, tossing it all over her head. So that the curls, hung for dear life before Ino combed them out.

"I think you look okay." Shikamaru smiled, blowing the one of many dark green steaks out of his face. "Like my cut?"

"Yes. Sexy." Ino played with his new bang, that with diagonally across his right eye, that held the most green. "Why the change, Shika?"

"I wanted to give mom a heart attack." Ino giggled and hugged Shikamaru tightly. "Ino, were gonna be late….Ino?" She began to cry,

"I don't know what he wants." Shikamaru wiped her eyes, carefully not to smug her makeup. "I try and try and get nowhere, Shika…why should I be forced to feel useless. Like I'm doing all the work. With everything…"

"What do you mean with everything?" He asked, taking her backpack, putting a few of his things in there. "Shino has mine."

"With the dates, he pick but their too much, and not planned. And the way he acts around our parents, like he's perfect, and he try's to…_you know_… but I won't let him. And when we make an attempt to get there, he wants me to do all of the work." Ino pouted, and put her hat back on, taking Shikamaru's hobo gloves with the finger cut off, putting them on.

"You deserve better…Come on, were late." Shikamaru pulled her, wrapping an arm around her, putting on her eyeliner and mascara. "Do I look pretty Ino?"

Ino laughed while they walked into their Biology class, sitting at a work station with Kiba and Shino. Naruto sat with Sakura, Tenten and Hinata. He flashed them a huge smile when class started.

"Yammy." Shino called.

"You still call me _that_?" Ino blushed. Getting her books out, Moving over so that Shikamaru could sit beside her.

"Yeah. I hate your boyfriend." Shino said bluntly. "He's a whore."

"How?" Ino asked opening her binder, and began to write down the notes

"I saw him…flirting with Sakura." Shino scratched his head. "A lot."

"What?" Ino's left hand trembled as she finished coping the board. "No…couldn't be."

"I'm serious, Ino." Shino took off his glasses. "**Dead serious**." Ino nodded, and leaned on the table and sighed.

"You okay, Yammy?" Shino asked, handing Ino his glasses. She took them and smiled, cleaning them and putting them on.

"Yeah… fine." Ino smiled, handing them back. "At least, I'm free of the prep club, bullshit…"

Chouji smiled.

"Hey man…let's go." He coughed, throwing something at Naruto. " I need to get rid of this itch..."

"You need to talk to him." Chouji comforted and she smiled, sniffling alittle. "I have someone better in mind for you anyway.

Shino looked at Shikamaru through his glasses.

* * *

**Shikamaru blushed, and started to write, _What was he writing? _**

**_"...If you give me the chance, I'd jump at it...leave the bad boy life behind, to go forward with you."_**


	2. Engrave the Truth on paper

As soon as the bell rang Ino walked to her locker, Shino and Shikamaru following.

"Ino, what are you doing?" Shikamaru asked, putting an arm around her shoulder. Ino laughed, in was wicked.  
"Causing a scene, Shika." Ino ran through the slums, pushing any and everybody out of the way, She paused. "What…the…_**fuck**_?!?!"

"What?" Shikamaru looked around then saw, Temari…all over Sasuke. "Eww."

"Hmm, Sasuke Uchiha." Ino cooed, walking to the two. "When you said you were settling I thought you at least would have found something better."

"He did…_me_" Temari whispered, snaking her arms around his neck. "I mean, he was just…_browsing_" Ino smiled and pushed Temari out of the way, taking Sasuke's hand turning up his palm.

"Okay, then take this." Ino grabbed the golden heart shaped locket and dropped it in his hand. "It was turning my neck green."

"Cheap _jewelry_, Uchiha?" Shino hissed through clinched teeth.

"Cheap_ girl,_ Aburame" Temari laughed, winking at Shikamaru.

"Don't talk about Temari like that. Her owner might get mad." Ino smirked, "Besides, I don't think anyone wants her anyway…nice charity case, Sasuke."

"Honey, let's be civil about this…"Sasuke purred slipping his scarf around his neck. "We had our fun."

"What fun? Sitting in your abandoned house while you complain about how _horrible _your family and childhood was?!?" Ino spat. "Please… I have more fun with Shikamaru, watching paint dry."

"Oh of course, the stoners!!" Sasuke said happily, sarcastically. "So that's how it happened Shikamaru?"

"No…I bought it." Shikamaru walked closer to Sasuke, toe to toe. "From your brother…_Itachi_, after he kicked…your…ass."

"How…_**how dare you!!**_" Sasuke bit back the tears and walked away. Temari following him "This isn't over!!"

"Yeah…it isn't." Ino whispered and opened her locker. And looked at herself in the mirror.

**Ino sighed as she looked in the mirror. _"I was made to be with you..."_**

* * *

"Ino…" She put up her hand to protest. "I'm sorry."

"No your not…you wanted it to happen, so did he." Ino smiled, wiping her eyes. " But you were only looking out for me…I just can't seem to make anyone happy."

"You make me happy…very happy." Shikamaru pushed, trying to hold back his emotions. "Happier then anyone has."

"Sure…" Ino scoffed "Anything in black makes you happy."

"They meant nothing to me…" Ino laughed. "They were just…"

"They were just what? _One Night Stands?? _Bullshit, So did Rinsu, Kani, that girl at the Tragic Magic. And that girl you met in the spring." Ino sniffed "Or one of the many girls that got in you pants. They obviously meant a lot."

"We didn't do anything." Shikamaru sighed, putting his hood on, wiping his eyes, ruining his eyeliner.

Ino packed her bag and got her car keys. "Where are you going?"

"Home." Ino sobbed. "See you…I'll just see you."

Shikamaru watched her walk down the hallway, it took him a minute until he followed, and he watched her drive away. He sat on the curb for a while, tossing the stash at a puddle. And pulled out a cigarette. He leaned on the stone wall by the double doors. And Laughed. Looking up at the sky he watched clouds roll in _Snow._

"That will make Ino happy." Shikamaru took a long drag of his cigarette before tossing it. Stomping out the flame. Three seconds later, his phone vibrated "From Ino..."

**Text Message. Ino Y. **He smiled and Ino's picture, her in Shikamaru's clothes.

_"I'm sorry Shika. v_v" with a little sad face.  
"No problem Ino. ." He teased.  
"Yes there is, I should have listened to you and Shino... He was the past, I should have left his bum ass there."  
"Is Miss. Yamanaka swearing?!?!" _He smiled, at his phone, getting up, going to his car, unloading Kiba and Shino's stuff, putting it in Shino's jeep.

**Text Message. Ino Y. **He smiled again, it was marked urgent.

_"Why do you care so much...? //" _With a blushy face.  
_"Why so formal?" _With a wink ;D_"When did I need a reason, Ino?" Getting into his front seat, starting up the car.  
__"Since, I grew boobs..._ ^///^" Shikamaru dropped his phone in his lap and laughed.  
_"So, that's what those **HUGE **things are?!?"_

He pulled out of the parking lot. And headed to Ino's place, "_No one should be there now."_

**Text Message. Chouji A. (Best Friend.) **He sighed in relief.

_"Hey Man...where are ya? I went to your class and you weren't there?? What's up?"  
"Ino...she left crying after her and Sasuke...yeah, I'm texting her now.  
"Hey!! Me Too!!." _Three seconds later. _"no I'm not."  
Shikamaru chuckled. "You ass."_

**Text Message. Shino A. (Pest)**

_"Is it in the Jeep?"  
"Yessir."  
"...don't call me that." _Ten seconds later. _"Unless you wanna be my new bitch?"  
__"WHose the old one? I'm I not good enough? _*tears*  
_"Kiba, of course. See you later."_

**Text Message. Ino Y.**

**_"Where are you?"  
"Parked out front of your house...come on. lady." __He blushed at his lame attempt to avoid her question.  
"__Turn around, I'm at your Apartment/ condo thingy. I let myself in." _He nearly drove into the rose garden.  
_"Kay, I'm still texting you tho."  
_**

**___"I'm still waiting on my answer...please?"_"**

**Text Message. Chouji A. (Best Friend)**

_"Did ya tell her yet?!?" _Five seconds later. _"If you don't I will!!!"  
"NO!!! Fine, I will..."_

**Text Message. Ino Y.  
**

**_"Well? Getting nervous here."  
"Because...." __He sighed heavily. __"I like you, Ino."  
__'I know...I'm your bestfriend,"  
"No, your not gettin' me." __Red Light. __"I Like You."  
_**

**Send A Text Message.  
To. Chouji A., Kiba I., Naruto U., Shino A., Asuma S.  
_" I...told... Ino, Shut up."_**

**Text Message. Ino Y.  
_"I can't believe it. Then why'd you let me go out with Sasuke?"  
"Because stupid, what right did I have to stop you?"  
"Name calling shika?" __He smiled, at the text and changing green light. __" I was hoping you would..."  
"Then why did you go out with Sasuke?"  
"Because of your list of girls... Am I your number one...or Am I just a number?"_**

**Fwd. Text Message. Party, (Smokers)**

_"What did she say?!?!"  
"Wait..."_

He pulled into the parking lot of the complex. And got out of the car, quickly locking it. He rushed out of the cold and into the building. Going to the door and unlocking it. It was dimly light, like he left it. But smelled cleaner then he left it. He dropped his back pack and bag of dirty clothes. Going into the Kitchen, Basement, bathrooms, closet, laundry room, guest rooms and back in the living room.

**Text Message. Ino Y.**

_"In your room silly."_

He closed his phone and shoved it into his pocket. Locking the front door and heading upstairs to his bedroom, And heard nothing, but saw the light trying to escape through the cracks on the door. He opened his door and saw Ino sitting on his window seal. She turned to him and smiled.

"Took you long enough," He smiled, and scrathed his head. "I always thought about it...dreamt about it...wished for it."  
"And...I always wanted to tell you, you know...before the boobs. But they beat me too it." Ino blushed and stood in front of him. "Truth?" She nodded and he sighed. Pulling the top of his hair into a ponytail. "I didn't think I was good for you."

"What do you mean?" Ino whispered as if their were unwanted ears in the room.

"Like, since I became..._this. _I have corrupted you." She laughed and sat on his bed. "Like because I'm dirty...your dirty by association."

"Oh? But I like dirty...when it comes to you." He blushed and kneeled in front of her.

"Ino, may I kiss you?" She blushed.  
"Why so formal?" Ino teased, and nodded.

Shikamaru slid his hands slowly up her thighs, and one around her waist while the other tangles itself in her hair, Ino wrapped her arms around his neck. He let his nose kiss hers and then he went for it. The kiss. It was gentle, Shikamaru's lips trembling against Ino's. Open mouth kissing. Ino's first, Shikamaru's millionth. He pulled her closer, moving from her waist to her ass, She moaned in his mouth, giving him the go. He lifted her up, and on top of him, they laid on the floor. His hand on her ass, and one sliding up and down her back. She moaned again once her gave her another rough squeeze. They broke the kiss, and both of them laughed.  
"What?" Ino's voice was timid, innocent.  
"I've dreamt of this moment, every morning since... a week ago." Shikamaru sat up and leaned on the door, locking it. As Ino sat up in his lap. "And at this moment, I feel like those dreams were made form me to be... living them."

"Like I'm made to be with you..." Shikamaru blushed. "That's right, that was the only thing going through my mind at my locker, before I blew up at you."  
"Do me a favor?" She nodded, "Shut up...just for a little while, so I can..." He didn't finish the sentence, he just kissed her, passionately. He bit her bottom lip, begging for her to open her mouth, she did. She felt his chest, the muscles forming as she did so, on his arms she left them at his neck. French Kissing. Ino's second. Shikamaru's thousandth. His hands trembled, as they went up her stomach, and torso. To her breast, she jumped in shock, and Shikamaru moan, _"My cock, Ino" _She giggled. He molded the right one in his hand, he licked the top of her mouth, _sweet. _It tasted like candy, with that sexy sour pinch, that sent chills up and down his spine. It was the _hottest _kiss he ever had. Ino broke the kiss in a rant of giggles.  
"What? Did it hurt?" gesturing to his grip on her breast, letting his hand drop. Then it hit him, _My cock... _He blushed profusely. He smacked his head,  
"Shika... um, wow. Sorry?" Ino teased, moving her hips, rubbing her sex up against his. He threw his head back, And dug his nails into her clothes. "Are you okay?" She teased, slowing down, rocking his sex, causing him to grunt, as the friction in his pants, started to set of an alarm in his brain.  
"_Yamanaka... Quit it..._"He breathed through clinched teeth, moaning, whining like a puppy. As he started to imagine being inside of her, where _he _would be in charge. "_You don't know what your getting yourself into... What I want to get into..._" He said with a growl in his throat, resisting the urge, to take her first then and there.

Ino smiled, grinding her sex slowly against his, pressing her breast to his chest. Licking his earlobe. "I think...I do." She paused, looking him in his eye, his vision now blurry."Show me what makes you so irresistible, Shika." She moaned his name.  
"Do it again...say my name again..." She blushed. "Go ahead, you dirty girl. Say it for daddy."  
Ino's face turned red, as Shikamaru pulled her closer, so that no space was between them. He growl.  
"Say it..." She sighed. Feelng his growing erection bewtween her legs.

"Show me want makes you so irresistible..." Ino pasued, watching Shikamaru pull his zipper all the way down. "Shik-"

**He sighed as his lips came down on Ino's, then broke apart._ "I warned you."_**

**_

* * *

Shikamaru picked her up and pushed her against the wall. Gripping Ino's ass, making her moan in his mouth, he smiled and took off her hat and dropped on in the accumulating pile by the bed, he let his and slide under her sweater and smiled. He broke the kiss looking Ino in the eye, She nodded and he pulled it over her head, with one hand he held her wrist above her head. He stared in shock at her black satin and laced corset,  
"Ino...?" She blushed, "You own stuff like this?" She nodded and looked away, he pulled her face to his and kissed her. With one tug of the laces her corset fell exposing her bard skin, her navel piercing and her breast.  
"Stop it." Shikamaru tilted his head, tearing his gaze away from her breast to her blue eyes and smiled with a soft expression letting go of her wrist, and held her hands. She slide her hands from under his andunder his shirt. Pulling over his head, Ino blushed staring at the half naked man in front of her. She pulled him closer and kissed his neck, she spun them around, pushing him to the door. She kisses down his chest and abs playing with his nipple and navel ring. Shikamaru grunted, turning off the light, leaving the green lights in each corner of his bedroom on. He stopped her at his, belt and shook his head._**

"No…" Shikamaru picked her up and put her on the bed. He stood there, on his knees in between her legs, unbuckling his belt. He paused. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes." Ino moaned, sliding off her skinny legged jeans. "Why?"

"Because earlier…you asked, were you just a number…or MY number one…" She nodded, "Did you ever doubt that you'd be anything, or anyone less then number one. My first and last priority…Ino." Ino blushed and kissed his chest. " But…Am I what you really want, or am I just your sure thing? Because I can't say no to you, because you mean everything to me…Am I your rebound?"

"Never…Your what I've always wanted, since you took my purple ribbons, and destroyed them in the third grade…Since you apologized with flowers every August 22nd and 23rd Shikamaru blushed, " You are…were never… can never ever be anything close to a rebound. Your like a perfect lay-up…or a slam dunk." Shikamaru laughed.

"That was lame." Ino stuck her tongue out at him, he threw her pants in the pile and got up to close the black curtains, surrounding them in green darkness. " You won't regret this…"

"I know." Ino smiled. Shikamaru sighed and sat back. "What's wrong?"

"I want to wait. I want this to be special, I want this to be done, when were official." Ino nodded, and got up, kissed him tenderly. "Go shower."

**Shikamaru sighed and licked his lips, _"I…think I…"_**

Shikamaru put on a pair of green plaid pajama bottoms, and took their now dirty clothes to the laundry. Taking his phone out of the pocket, opening it

**Three Missed Calls.**

**Work. **345-9867

**Asuma S. (Smokey…)**

**Father. (Pick Up…)**

**Text Messages (6).**

_He looked at his miss calls, just his dad Asuma and work. Already thinking up excuses to why he wasn't at the phone, or at work he check his text messages._

**Text message. Chouji A. (Best Friend)** He smiled to himself.

_Well? What did she say?_

_"She…said? Nothing, but accepted my feelings. Nothing official…I think. I'll hit you up later, wait for Naruto's call."_

**Text Message. Shino A. (Pest) **He sighed, he was the only one that knew that the only sexual encounter he had, was all oral.

_Is my Shika, a man now? _

_"….no, you ass." _

**Text Message. Naruto U. (Speaker box) He's loud. He laughed.**

_…you were my ride home, I had to leave with Sakura and Hinata…Thanks._

_"Sure, I'll leave you more often, man."_

**Text Message. Kiba I. (Dawg.) He nodded in satisfaction. **

_I kicked that Uchiha boy's ass…Don't think he likes me now *GRINS*_

_Good, good. P.S. Give you the details, later._

_"That's not all, tlk to pest."_

**Text Message. Father.**

_Are you alright, Asuma called and said you had a panic attack?!?_

_"Yeah dad. I'm fine, I'm staying at the place, guys and Ino Kay?"_

_"Sure, get better."_

**Text Message. Asuma. (Smokey the Bear)**

_"Your welcome…weekend, duty. You and the gang…kids._

_"Sure thing."_

Once he got the wash started he went up stair to the first floor bathroom, and took a shower, and brushed his teeth. He walked out of the bathroom and went in the kitchen to make a pot of coffee. Ino came walking slowly down the stairs. And tossed him a dark green sleeveless shirt.

"You okay?" Shikamaru smiled. At her, wearing his clothes, a pair of too tight-for him black cargo pants, and a tight band tee. "Your so cute."

Ino blushed. Combing out her damp hair. "Likewise, Shika." She smiled putting on her knitted hat.

Ino sighed, and stared affectionately at the man in the archway. "Shikamaru Nara, I do believe, you have me quite smitten."

"So, where the guys tonight?" Ino smiled pulling out her phone flipping it open and closed.

"You don't want them to gone?" She shook her head. "Oh, I forgot your perfect, and love my friends." Ino laughed. And got a cup of coffee.

**Send a Text Message.**

**To: Chouji A. (Best Friend)**

_Ino doesn't mine you guys over. So…get yer asses ova here."_

**Text Message. Chouji A. (Best Friend)**

_Gotcha._

_Chouji laughed and got out of bed. Pulled out his phone._

**Send a Text Message **

**To: Shino, Kiba, Naruto.**

_Going to Shikamaru's Complex?_

_Of course you are. Let's go._

**Incoming Call.**

**Naruto. **

_"Your-"_

_"Yes, I'm on my way Naruto…damn. Be outside."_

**-Knock, Knock.-**

The door opened and in walked the guys. They put their bags in the closet and locked the door behind them, walking into the living room and paused.

"That's sooo sweet." Kiba teased, at the display. At Ino sleeping on a small pillow in Shikamaru's lap, and Ino wrapped tightly in a green quilt.

"Fuck you." Shikamaru laughed as the guys sat in the available sits in Shikamaru's living room. "Hold on, let me put her in the bedroom."

He pick her up slowly. With everything still in place, walked upstairs and put her in the bed and tucked her in.

"Shika?" Ino whispered. "I don't want you to leave me." Shikamaru smiled at her.

"You need to sleep. You have school tomorrow." Ino pouted and got out of bed, wrapping the cover around her.

"So…" She protested, jumping on his back, He laughed and walked downstairs. He grinned to himself, as he rubbed her thighs under the cover, then her ass, slipping his hand in playing with her panty line. "Shika!!" She hissed into his neck.

"What?" Shikamaru played innocent. "I'm just curious." Ino held her breathe as he slipped a finger in, walking down the stairs making sure she bounced the whole way.

"Okay, change of plans." Shikamaru smiled putting Ino down, "How are we doing tomorrow?"

"Loud, and painful." Kiba smiled, Ino looked over in confusison at Kiba.

"Why loud and painful?" Ino's voice trembled as Shikamaru stiffened beside her,  
"Because, big drug operation and Shikamaru is gonna kick Sasuke's ass." Shino chuckled lighting his joint leaning back in the chair. Nodding to the room as if a deal was just made, or a life was at stake.


	3. My Rules or You'll bleed

"Okay, so what are we going to do?" Choji asked smiling at something, only he found amusing. "Relax, I mean, is the kid really a threat?" Kiba smirked, playing with his tongue ring. "Like seriously, can't I just kick his ass and be done with this?"

Naruto walked back into the room with a bowl of chips. "You can't relax when were dealing with him, Kiba. You can't trust him!" Naruto shouted, sitting by Choji. "He's like, he fucking Shino Aburame of Himitsu High."

"Bullshit…" Shino sat up, sitting by Shikamaru and Kiba. Clearing his throat, removing his sunglasses, looking at Naruto to, "There is no one, Like me. You will never find another motherfucker like me, ever! You got that!" Shino leaned forward, his joint halfway gone, sitting on the coffee table. Kiba put his hand on his shoulder, trying to calm Shino down, but it was to late, he was already on edge. "Here, in this city, I'm King, and no fucking redheaded ginger is gonna change that…But let me and Kiba handle that." Choji nodded in agreement. "Okay, Shikamaru…why are you going to fight Sasuke?" Shikamaru looked back to his room, where Ino slept, then to his friend. "Because I want to…"Kiba laughed, "You are a horrible liar.." Shikamaru looked at him, and glared. "I'm not lying." He paused, for too long. "He bothers me…"

Choji looked at him, "Nara, spit it out…" Shikamaru clenched his fit tightly together. "Alright Choji. I want him to hurt, like he made Ino hurt, I want him to know that Ino was to good for him, I want him to bleed. And I want to be the one to make that happen."

Ino sat there, staring down the hallway, hating the burning in her eyes, and the horrifying '_ping'_ in her stomach. She laid in Shikamaru's bed thinking, "I can't believe this…" She sighed into the pillow, taking in it's scent, a musky mix of Shikamaru's cologne, and his smoking. She got up, and sighed into her hands. Putting on her slip on shoes. And rushed into the kitchen, grabbing a thermos and filling it with coffee, three sugars and four shots of cream. Then walking into the dinning room with the guys. "Hey…I'm gonna head home now."

Kiba looked at her, then the time. "But it's late, and it's late, and your not leaving." Naruto laughed, "Ino, what's wrong?" Shikamaru asked, walking with her to the door.

"It's nothing, really…I just rather be at home, in case my mom worried." Shikamaru pouted not believing Ino.

"Alright I'll take you home then." Shikamaru said, "No." Shino interrupted. "I'll bring Yammy home, you stay here." Shino said, putting on his glasses, walking outside to pull the car around front.

Ino looked at Shikamaru, "I'll miss you.." Shikamaru whispered into her neck, and he hugged her tightly. "You know that, right?" Ino smiled, "Yes, Shika…I know, but I'll miss you more." She said. Kissing him. As she kissed him, she licked his lips, parting them and flicked his tongue with hers. She pulled away, looking at him, and smiled. "Good Night, Nara." She teased. Heading out of his complex walking down the stairs with Shino.

"So…Yammy, your still doing me that favor….right?" Shino asked taking off his glasses, he always had a sweet spot for her, She smiled, nodding. "Of course my dear Shino, it's all in the far back corner of my green house. Safe." She said, getting into her car. "Okay, cool…If Nara knew about this…he'd be pretty pissed." Shino said, scratching the back of his head. Ino nodded, starting up her car, "Don't worry, your secrets safe with me."

After Ino drove off, Shino got into his jeep, and made a call putting his phone on speaker, it rang twice, "Come on you little dick, pick up…" Shino hissed into his collar, driving onto the highway. "Hello..?" A monotone raspy voice called from the other end. "Yo…is this, Gaara?" There was a pause, and a slight chuckle.

He grunted, "Yeah…thanks for not calling me _Metallica _ I hate that shit…" Shino laughed. Standing out in the cold. "Why should I care about that? I just want you to know whose man around here." Gaara paused for a long time, then sighed. Shino watching as the snow started to fall.

"Really, who Is that? The old man who your always with, do you call him daddy?" Gaara taunted, chuckling darkly "But no…why is it so important that you're the only drug dealer? I mean, what are YOU gonna do, kill off everyone?"

Shino pause, taking off his glasses as he walked back into Shikamaru's loft. "Listen, I'm Shino, you don't want to know the kind of muscle backing me the fuck up, so either you work with me, or your bitch ass works _for_ me. **No one ** is in front of me, alright ?" There was paused, Gaara just grunted. "Aye, bitch, you got me?" Shino said again, with more base in his voice.

"Yeah…I got you." Gaara paused, "But hold a mirror, so that way when I'm ahead, you can pretend that I'm right by your side, bitch." Shino stared at his phone, his eyes wide, and he threw his phone, it broke apart on the wall.

Shino pasted back and forth, rambling to himself about respect and honor. While the guys were upstairs, playing COD, Kiba came down, looking at the shattered phone.

Kiba looked at him, " Uh…bad connection?" He joked, picking up the phone, trying to put it back together, trying being the keyword.

"No Kiba…it's that fucking kid, he just started a war." Shino said, floppy on the couch. "He said that it wouldn't hurt to have two different vendors, and that we…something about a mirror, UGH! I hate people who play with words!" Kiba laughed, sitting on the couch, Shino sat beside him, sighing. " Yeah, I know…why can't we just play with boobs?" Shino stifled a laugh, as Kiba joked.

"It's always about sex with you, isn't it?" Shino looked at him, eyeballing Kiba's growing smile. "Yeah…sometimes…now that you mention it…I'm gonna go find someone…" He paused, looking at him, "Ya' know…I still want you." Shino laughed, getting up, petting Kiba's head.

"You silly bisexual men…wanting men, don't you know, if I hit you with this... You'd choke, rip, and fall in love." He said, putting his glasses back on, going into the room with the rest of the guys. Kiba looked at him, shaking his head.

"Can't take a joke?" He muttered to himself, "You're not my type." He said, grabbing his bag, and heading out, he shivered briefly as he headed into the snow, getting into his van, he drove. He pulled up at a dark peach coloured house. He walked up, and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" A soft voice cooed, Tenten's voice cooed. "Kiba...opening the fucking door, it's cold." Tenten did, opening it, stepping aside to let him in. He charged in, pausing to look her up and down. He noticed that she only wore a bra and baggy pants. He smirked, _"Damn, you have big tits..." _He thought, going into her bedroom, taking off his shoes, and shirt, laying on her bed.

"Um, Kiba not that I don't enjoy the view...but, what the fuck are you doing?" Tenten asked, leaning on the door way. He looked up at her, "Sleeping, get in bed Ten."

She blushes, "Fine, you can just keep coming over here so we can fuck, Kiba." He smirked looking at her, "Yeah I can. Because you want me too. Besides, you'll start wearing clothes if you didn't want this lovin'" Kiba teased, standing up, Pulling Tenten to him, pulling her hair out of her buns. Picking her up, laying her in the bed. Kissing her.

He left a trail of bite marks and wet kisses down her neck, to her breast. Shrugging his way to her waist, hoisting a leg over each of his shoulders, taking off her pants. Moving his hands underneath her bra, molding one of her soft mounds in each hand. Biting at her blue panties. "Hmm, sad Ten?" He teased, Tenten pushed his head down,

"Oh, shut up and finish your job.." With no hesitation, he tore away her panties, and kissing her inner thighs, then licking her warmth, slow and gentle at first waiting for that first..."Mmm..." Tenten cooed, as she turned off the lights. Kiba smirked as she moaned, Kiba kept going, _'What better thing to do then eat something so sweet, hot and warm, after getting high...'_ He thought, devouring Tenten's center, enjoying her hot center, before she pulled him up,

"Damn girl...I've only been working for a minute," Kiba whispered, rubbing her thighs, unbuckling his belt, kicking off his pants, pulling her down to him, shoving his length inside of her. "Awhh..!" She moaned softly, tossing her head back. Her long, wavy brown hair, falling out of it's messy bun. "Kiba...I hate you." She bit her lip, feeling the complete opposite, but hating the fact that she isn't the only person to get his 'loving, and it hurt her, deeply. "Yeah, I know baby." He grinned in the darkness, pinning her down, thrusting slow and deep into her, just how she liked it. "Show me just how much you hate me..." She felt hi, lean down to her, and kissed him, even if he wasn't hers, she'd be his for tonight, and she'd make sure, that like all of the other nights, he'd be back.

* * *

Ino drove home sighing, she went passed the flower shop, to the Green house, just to make sure Shino's gift was still there, and it was. Locking up, getting back into the car, driving home. She pulled into the driveway and sighed, "Sasuke, why are you here?" She frowned, seeing Sasuke, on her porch, clutching his locket in his hand, the on he gave to her. "This was my mothers...out of all the girls in Konoha, I gave it to you...and you give it back. Do you know realize how special that is?"

Ino leaned against the beams on her porch. "Do you know remember what she told you? Or at least what you told me, she wanted you to do with that necklace?" Ino snapped, looking at the Snowdrops as she looked away.

"She's dead Ino!" Sasuke yelled, clutching the necklace tightly in his palm. "How could you disrespect her like this...she did nothing to you." He dropped his head. Ino crossed her arms underneath her breast, "I'm not disrespecting her, I just don't want your fucking necklace." Sasuke looked at her, the colour fading from his face, he stood.

"Fine...it's not like I can't have any other girl here...I mean c'mon...What girl wouldn't jump at this?" He smirked, gesturing to himself, "Every...one, are you forgetting that you were once one of them, or does the smoke mess with your memory too?" Ino smirked and walked toward her door. "No, but the more smoke I'm in, the less I have to see of you." She spat, unlocking her door.

"You'll regret this Yamanaka, the day you disrespect me are coming to an end..." Sasuke threatened. Ino looked at him, "Sasuke please...go home." She said stepping into her house, going upstairs to her room, Sasuke still walking out of her year to his car, _'How come I didn't notice that earlier?' _She thought before changing into her pajamas, and crawling into her bed.


End file.
